Really?
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: Julia & Barbie sometime after he returns to Under the Dome.
1. Chapter 1

Julia was pensive. "How can I be happy & apprehensive at the same time? One minute I'm bubbling over with barely concealed joy. I can hardly stop myself from laughing out loud. The next minute I'm scared half to death, barely keeping it together. Barely keeping myself from bursting into tears. Either way I'll look like I'm certifiable." Not knowing what else to do, her head spinning, Julia laid her head down on the table. Sighing she let her thoughts drift to Barbie – her hero – the love of her life. "I love him with all my heart. He's the best that's ever happened to me. When I thought he was dead – TWICE! I wanted to die myself." So deep was her concentration, she didn't hear the door to the diner open, nor did she hear the soft footsteps approaching her until she felt a soft caress smoothing aside the riotous, fiery curls that had covered her face.

"Hey" Barbie gently nudged her aside & sat down. "What's wrong?" Concern furrowed his brow as he carefully tilted her chin to look into her eyes. Not liking the tears that threatened to spill at any moment, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her trembling mouth. "Come on Julia, please tell me. Is your shoulder bothering you? Should we go to the clinic?"

Seeing his obvious concern almost made those tears escape but she forced herself to smile cupping his cheek with her hand – loving the way his scruffy beard felt. Even after all they had been through, sometimes this was all it took for her to feel that stab of love & instant attraction. Her tentative smile turned into a grin as she pulled him in for what she thought would be a quick kiss of reassurance. While it may have started out that way, it soon became longer & deeper & made them both wish they were anywhere but the diner.

Julia was just about to pull away & suggest they change locations, when the diner door slammed open, banging into the wall. Julia & Barbie both startled apart quickly looking to see who was causing the commotion & did it mean trouble. They were relieved to hear the loud, strident & typically teen-age conversation stream in from the sassy Norrie. Joe was hot on her heels trying to break in but as usual couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Joe, how can you say that? You are such a nerd! I'm obviously right about this! Why can't you see that?!"

"But, Norrie..."

"No, just don't say anything. You are so wrong!"

Barbie shook his head, his look a mixture of amusement & consternation. "Hey! Guys! Want to keep the decibel level down some?"

It was Joe who responded. "Sorry Barbie. Hi Julia. Norrie would you please give it a rest!"

Norrie took in the scene before her – Barbie with his arm possessively around Julia – Julia with a blush on her cheeks that could have been a little whisker burn or just the aftermath of was going on when they got there. "You two have really got to stop using the diner for your make out sessions. Get a room – PLEASE!" Secretly she was envious of how much they cared for each other & secretly she hoped they NEVER stopped the make out sessions. It was validation that even when it's the darkest, good things happen.

Julia's cheeks burned a little brighter but she smiled at the teens & snuggled closer to Barbie as he captured her hand & pressed a soft kiss against her finger tips. "I can't believe I'm even asking this but what were you two arguing about?"

Joe opened his mouth to reply but it was Norrie who broke in babbling so fast that Barbie frowned in confusion, trying to concentrate on her avalanche of words. "Joe & I were having this discussion on the most over-used & totally done word. He said it's "awesome" which is totally wrong. It's got to be "whatever" but he won't agree with me, the stubborn jerk. What do you guys think? You can be the deciding factor & then he'll know that I'm right."

"Norrie!" was all Joe said seeming to be ready to give in to her.

Julia's expression was amused while Barbie tried not to laugh. "Whoa – Norrie – Joe, Julia & I are not getting into this. Why don't you have a seat – away from us & talk this out. I'm sure the universe can hardly wait for your decision."

Norrie & Joe looked a bit embarrassed now & headed further into the diner, climbing into a booth at the other end of the room. While they tried to temper the volume of their words, it was still a distraction in the background of the otherwise peaceful diner

Barbie smiled at Julia thinking he could never get enough of looking into her eyes, drowning in their warm depths. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"What did you have in mind Barbie?" His name was spoken like a caress & that's exactly what she wanted to convey. "I thought you wanted lunch."

"Oh I'm hungry all right. Food can wait – this can't"

Julia's breath hitched & her heart skipped a beat. Every time she was with him it felt like falling in love all over again. Just as she was about to reply, a voice interrupted once again.

"Oh Julia, I'm so glad I caught you. Hello Barbie – sorry to interrupt but we really have to discuss the menus & how to best use our store of supplies. We're in good shape but I want to optimize our plans."

"Hi Andrea" both replied but it was Julia who went on. "Of course we need to take care of this, Andrea but let's wait until the lunch rush is over. I see a lot of people coming in right now who will need to be served. Why don't you supervise the staff until then? Barbie & I will come back later to discuss those issues."

Andrea glanced at the couple knowingly while turning to observe the citizens filing in. "Of course, I forgot all about lunch. You two go on & I'll see if I can get Joe & Norrie to help out. If I can diffuse their heated conversation. I'll try channel their passion to serving their fellow man" With a chuckle & a pat on Barbie's shoulder, Andrea was off to accomplish her mission.

Sliding out of the booth Barbie tugged on Julia's hand. "Come on beautiful, let's go home."

Much later – minutes – hours, they didn't know, didn't care. Basking in the afterglow of sweet, tender, passionate love, sheets tangled along with limbs, lips tender, swollen – still tracing each other with whispering kisses.

"Julia – what's wrong? I didn't forget how I found you at the diner. Whatever it is, I'm here – please believe that. I love you & I'm here to stay – forever – or for as long you'll have me." Curling a lock of her hair into his finger tips, he softly kissed along her jawline – feeling a tenderness & depth of feeling that was so very new to him but something he wanted to hold on to for all time.

Taking a deep breath Julia looked away for a second, knowing she had no choice now. She had to tell him. She wished she knew how he would react but she would have to trust in their love for each other.

"Barbie, I'm pregnant."

She saw his head snap up, his mouth slowly curling into a smile, then a grin – his eyes reflecting joy, wonder, love & some un-named emotions that he hadn't even discovered a name for yet.

Cupping her face with both hands he uttered one word - "Really?" When he heard Julia laugh & reply "Yes, really!" he kissed her slowly, deeply, tenderly - holding her as if he would never let go & murmured "Imagine that!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**You talked me into another chapter! :) Seems a little long but it got away from me. For now I feel maybe one more chapter. Thank you everyone for the sweet comments. **_

Sunlight was streaming through the sheer curtains casting prisms of brightness across the room & over the couple sleeping in the bed. Julia stirred at the intrusion – not ready to give up her warm & oh so comfortable spot against Barbie's shoulder. Still...there's a lot to be said for being awake. Her thoughts drifted to the night before – the night she told him they were going to have a baby. Barbie was so excited & happy. We stayed up for hours just talking & being close – kissing – caressing. We were both a little embarrassed when Andrea called, wondering where we were. Trying to apologize & promise to meet her the next day was next to impossible with Barbie nuzzling my neck & making me laugh. Finally Andrea chuckled & said "Go back to that man of yours Julia. He's more than worth a day off. Keep him happy or I may go after him myself." Amused at the thought I countered "You'll have to fight me for him. See you tomorrow."

That comment caught Barbie's attention enough that he shifted to look at me with amusement, grinning with eyebrow raised.. "Are you talking about me?"

"Maybe. So I'm off the phone now. You can continue with what you were doing"

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? Who else are you going to fight for?"

I knew he was kidding & had to smile at his wounded look. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Barbie" Using my most seductive smile I leaned in to kiss him & murmured against his lips "I want you for myself & no one else can have you" I kissed his lips, his jaw, the slight scar next to his eye & as I was moving back to his lips I was the one who suddenly wanted him with a hunger that surprised us both.

Julia's lips curved in a smile as she stretched her body remembering how languid she felt in the aftermath. She stifled a giggle."What aftermath? We did little but doze & make love all night." Sighing contentedly, she decided Barbie needed to wake up. Turning to face him, she was surprised to see his bright blue eyes open & sparkling, his signature grin adding charm to the moment.

"Morning beautiful! Can I ask who or what that smile is for?"

"Mmm...I think you can figure that out all by yourself."

Barbie kissed her forehead gently, moved to the tip of her nose, then captured her lips masterfully, possessively & oh so sweetly. Shifting slightly he smoothed back her riotous curls as she found her comfortable & safe place, lying on his shoulder. Almost without volition, she scattered soft kisses along his neck, nibbling playfully. So engrossed in her pleasant task, she didn't notice Barbie had his mind on something else until she felt him lift her chin gently to face him.

"What? Was I doing that wrong?

"Oh no baby. You were doing everything very right but we have to talk about something."

"OK, I'm intrigued, what do we have to talk about right this minute?"

"Well, darlin' if you recall, you gave me some amazing news last night. We're having a baby & I do believe there's something we should do first."

"And what might that be, Mr Barbara?"

"Julia, I love you totally & unconditionally. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to have lots of babies with you so...will you marry me?"

Julia stared open-mouthed as a lovely diamond & sapphire ring was slipped gently onto her finger. "Where did you get this? It's beautiful. And yes, yes, yes I'll marry you – I'll have your babies & I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. All you have to do is ask."

"If we ever get out of here, we can go anywhere you want. But for now I'll settle for here with you & our little baby girl."

"Oh so we're having a girl. That would be awesome but why are you so sure?"

"Because there would be nothing better than a little girl with your red curls & soft blue eyes. She's got me wrapped around her finger already, just like you do."

"And your smile & your tough attitude. She'll be a heartbreaker & will take no prisoners." Julia sighed & leaned over to kiss Barbie. "The ring...where did you get it?"

" The ring...it was my mother's. She gave it to me just before she died. When I was in Zenith, I made sure I picked it up/"

Once again Julia's heart skipped a beat. She felt overwhelmed with an emotion hard to explain. She never felt this way with anyone else. He had a way of making her feel special & wanted & loved completely.

"Tell me about your mother."

Barbie laughed softly. "Julia, my mother would love you & you'd feel the same way about her. She was beautiful, funny, feisty. She didn't take any crap from me but I always knew she loved me. One time she told me that I'd stop being a smart ass when I met the right woman & nothing else would matter except winning her. She was sure right about that."

"I'm sorry I'll never meet her." Julia murmured reaching for Barbie's hand & linking their fingers. "Know what I'd tell her if I could? That you're still a smart ass but I love you anyway & maybe simply because you are. I'd tell her that you're brave & loyal & that when I'm with you I feel loved. I'd tell her I feel safe when you're around & I miss you like crazy when you're away from me. I'd tell her that I'll never stop loving you."

Barbie unlinked their fingers & slowly pulled Julia close to him, not saying anything, just holding her, his face buried in her hair. He slowly backed off so he could see her face & whispered "How did I get so lucky? Before you, there was nothing...now I have everything."

Julia smiled & placed her hand against his cheek giving him a short, sweet kiss at the same time. "So do I." Regretfully she continued "and...while I would love to spend the rest of day in bed with you Barbie, we have an appointment to keep at the diner. This time I'd rather not have Andrea call at an inopportune moment."

Barbie groaned. "That's right! OK – let's get ready & try to be there before Andrea sends out a search party. Besides, tonight's not that far away."

Less than 20 minutes later they were on their way to the diner. It was a beautiful day with blue skies, fluffy clouds & a warm sun. It could be very well considered perfect if they were anywhere but here. And yet... Julia was happy. She was in love, Barbie was by her side & their baby was going to make an appearance in the not so distant future. She laughed with pure joy, skipping ahead & turning so she was skipping backwards pulling Barbie along with her. "Hey, what are you doing?" He laughed at her antics for a few seconds, then stopped to pull her into a hug. "I can't do that skipping thing without falling on my face. What's so funny?"

"I'm just happy...happy that you're here, that we're having a baby & so happy we have each other. So where should we get married?" She stepped out of Barbie's arms but not before he managed a quick kiss just because he could.

"How about the diner? We're always there, everyone can be there for us & it's the only place we can feed a crowd. What do you think?"

"Perfect! And what do you think of Carolyn doing the honors for us? She's the closest thing we have to a judge or justice of the peace & besides I love her."

"She's one of my favorite people too – we'll ask her today."

With that Barbie opened the door to the diner & they stepped in. Andrea was sitting at one of the large center tables with lists & spreadsheets laid out in front of her. Julia caught his pained expression so she whispered "I can see the panic starting up in your eyes. Why don't you go see how things are going at your office – Sheriff Barbie."

Smiling a bit ruefully he tugged on one of Julia's curls & sauntered out the door. He wasn't really surprised to find himself in this position. It was without a doubt that everyone here was more than fed up with Big Jim's god complex. Most of them wondered why Barbie hadn't been more harsh with him. Big Jim had done his best to to destroy him & Julia too. "What's the point?" he wondered more than once. Big Jim was locked away until whenever the dome came down – if it ever did. He was content to be at Julia's side, loving her, keeping her safe, being her lover & her best friend.

Truth be told, there wasn't much for him to do as Sheriff. People seemed to be more willing to get along now that Big Jim wasn't stirring up emotions & turning neighbor against neighbor. Barbie had Junior on his staff as a willing & surprisingly adept deputy. He was out to prove that he was different from his father so being fair & honest were at the top of his list of character traits to emulate.

After about an hour Barbie was convinced that everything was under control & running as best as could be expected. Just as he stepped out of his office, Junior walked in. "Hey Junior, everything OK out there?"

"Hey Barbie. Not much going on which is good for change. You heading out?"

"Yeah – meeting Julia at the diner. You should stop by if you can."

"Why? Something special on the menu?"

"You could say that. You'll see."

Barbie grinned & walked out, leaving Junior slightly puzzled. "Guess I'll have to go to the diner." He muttered shaking his head.

Julia looked up as the door opened & smiled seeing it was Barbie. Since she & Andrea were almost finished with the inventory, menus & other matters, she threw him a kiss & pointed to their usual booth. "I guess we're done for now. Thank you, Julia." Andrea gathered up her paperwork & neatly placed it all in her oversized file folder. "I'll talk to you later."

"I think Barbie & I will be here for awhile if you need me." Both women looked at each other with true affection, hugged as they always did & went their separate ways. Julia slid into the booth smoothly, welcomed Barbie's one-armed embrace & leaned in to brush her lips against his. "Are you done keepin' the peace for now?"

"For now." He grinned, tracing the outline of her jaw with the back of his hand. "How are we going to let everyone know we're getting married? Should we make an announcement here?"

Julia was about to answer when the door swung open once again. When she saw who was coming in, she laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that. Just wait."

Joe & Norrie walked in & began to move toward their table, clearly planning either to join them, ask a million questions or just pass the time. Norrie stopped mid stride – both hands flew up to her mouth & her eyes grew wide. Joe was afraid she was having a seizure like happened when the dome first came down. Her eyes were locked on the tabletop in front of Julia – he had no idea why.

She found her voice – her normal, overly loud, almost shouting voice. "Oh – my – God! Julia! Is that what I think it is?" Julia was laughing & Barbie was shaking his head. "I should have know what you meant, babe."

"Well...will one of you please, please answer me?" Norrie was beside herself with excitement while Joe still seemed dazed & confused. She rushed to Julia's side & snatched her hand off the table. "That wasn't there yesterday!" She accused.

Smiling at her young friend & knowing what would happen next, Julia began carefully. "No, it was not there yesterday. And if you promise to dial it down a notch, I'll tell you something. It got there last night & it's from Barbie. He asked me to marry him." As an aside to Barbie, she quickly whispered..."cover your ears."

Norrie's eyes widened even more as she let out a piercing scream & began dancing around the room. Joe finally got it & smiled at them both. "Hey you guys, that's really, really amazing. You belong together."

He tried to corral the whirling Norrie but she was too wound up to pay him much attention. The rest of the diner could hardly be expected to not hear & amid the smiling faces, someone began to applaud...then another joined in & another, until the whole diner was a sea of smiling faces applauding the young couple before them.

Barbie pulled Julia closer & whispered in her ear. "That was the easiest announcement I ever made."

"Told you." She giggled as his breath tickled under her ear.

"Wait 'til we tell them our other news."

Their eyes locked in & both smiled, saying unspoken "I love you's."

"Let's save that for another time." whispered Julia.

Amid choruses of "kiss, kiss, kiss." led by none other than Junior who looked on the scene with smiling approval, they did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Julia gives advice to Norrie. Not so much actual Jarbie but this idea grabbed me & it had to be written. I totally stole Norrie's comment about romance from Episode 8.**_

The evening was cool but pleasant. Julia had opened the windows allowing a soft breeze to waft into the room. She was in her favorite spot, tucked under Barbie's shoulder, leaning against his chest. He in turn wouldn't have it any other way. This relaxed him completely-nothing else came even close. One arm was draped across Julia's waist absently stroking her arm. Julia sighed contentedly & tilted her head up to smile at Barbie. "Love you." He quickly shifted so he was sitting upright with Julia in his lap. "Love you too, beautiful lady." Grazing her forehead with his lips, he was about to make his kiss more interesting when there was a knock on the door.

"Never fails" He groaned.

Julia smiled in sympathy but managed to press a soft kiss to his pouting mouth before calling out..."Who is it?"

"It's me...Norrie. Can I come in?"

"Come on in Norrie...we're in the living room."

Norrie walked in & immediately noticed that Julia was sitting on Barbie's lap. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something? I can come back another time."

Julie slid to the sofa & smiled at her young friend. "Don't be silly. We were just relaxing. What's up?"

Norrie snorted muttering. "Relaxing-that's what you call it." In a normal voice she continued..."I just wondered if I could talk to you Julia? If you have a minute, that is. Otherwise I can just leave."

Julia could see that something was troubling her so she smiled warmly. "You can talk to me anytime. Right now is fine."

Norrie didn't say anything but looked pointedly at Barbie. After a few seconds, he caught on & got up off the sofa. "Ladies, I'll get out of your way. I have some files to go over upstairs so take your time." As he walked out of the room, Julia couldn't help but follow him with her eyes.  
"He moves like a big cat, she thought, totally sexy & he isn't even trying."

Turning to Norrie, she saw that she was being regarded with a bit of amusement. "You know, Julia, you just looked like you could totally devour him. Can't blame you...dude's hot."

"Never mind." Julia admonished. "Let's go sit in the kitchen. I'll make some tea."

While Julia got out mugs, tea bags & began the process, Norrie sat at the table absentmindedly shredding a napkin. She was quiet, which in itself, was very unusual for her. Julia had always known her to be a chatterbox so was a bit worried at what could be wrong.

"OK! Here's your tea sweetie. Do you want anything to go with it?"

Norrie shook her head & picked up her mug to take a sip. "Thanks, Julia. This is fine."

Deciding to let Norrie begin when she was ready, Julia sipped her tea. She leaned back in her chair waiting patiently.

"Julia, when did you know that Barbie was the one?"

"I didn't expect that question." was the soft response. "I'm not sure I can answer that intelligently. In a way, I think I knew as soon as I met him. I realize I believed myself to be married then but when we looked at each other...when our eyes met for the first time...something happened. Tried my hardest to dismiss it. Tried to be flip with him. Didn't work. I admit circumstances made events move faster than normal but the outcome would be the same. Call it fate, karma...I don't know. I do know I love him with all my heart & can't imagine not having him in my life."

"Wow, Julia. Pretty intense! So you were married & all before so Barbie wasn't like your first or anything. I was wondering...you know... Joe & I we haven't..."

"Sweetie, are you saying you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, I am. Hard to believe, huh? I act all bad-ass & tough but that's all it is...an act. I really love Joe but how can I be sure that he's the one?"

"Is Joe pressuring you, Norrie?"

"What? No! He's great & not pressuring me at all. I just want to know for me. I don't want to make the wrong decision."

Julie reached across the table & took the young girl's hands giving them a reassuring squeeze. "If you're worrying about a wrong decision, then you're not ready, Norrie. You & Joe are experiencing first love & you should take it slow. First love is tough because you've never felt that way before & everything is so fresh & exciting. Take your time & get to know each other, I mean really know each other before you take the next step. You'll know when you're ready. Does that help?"

Norrie gave a little half smile & nodded. "Actually, it does. Knew it deep down but needed to hear it. Easier talking to you than my mom so thanks! You're pretty kick-ass!"

Julia laughed as they walked out of kitchen. Walking through the living room, Norrie suddenly stopped & looked around. "What's with the random flowers? It's like some kind of bizarre flower attack."

"Oh! Barbie, brings me a flower every time he comes home. Different flower each time. It can be a rose or a lily or a random wild flower. Once he brought me a bouquet of daisies. Have no idea where he found them. He surprises me."

"Dude has some romance in him."

Julia saw Barbie saunter in behind Norrie just then so she smiled and said "You have no idea!"

Barbie returned her smile & drawled..."Talkin' about me ladies?"

Norrie actually jumped in surprise "Barbie, don't sneak up like that! Damn!"

"Everything OK?" He asked as Julia leaned into him feeling his arms slip around her, naturally as breathing.

Norrie walked to the front door & as she opened it to slip outside commented..."Everything's great thanks to Julia." She turned to wave "Good night & sweet dreams you two." She skipped out, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Barbie murmured pressing kisses to Julia's temple, moving slowly down to her lips. He really didn't care if she answered – this was keeping him occupied & happy.

"Poor Norrie is going through the throes of young love. She just needed some reassurance about her feelings. By the way I like what you're doing. Are you going to keep doing that when we go upstairs?"

"Count on it. The romance is only the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

Julia smiled at the scene outside of her window. Harriet had baby Alice on a blanket in the sun, tickling her cheeks with a piece of soft yarn. Not for the first time, she wondered what their child would be like. Barbie was convinced they would have a girl. Julia didn't care. She was on cloud nine to be carrying their child. She never thought she'd be pregnant at all. Peter had never wanted children & she didn't push the issue with him. Just as well – his mistress occupied all of his time. It was one she couldn't fight & truth be told didn't even know about his addiction until he was dead. Now she was married to Barbie who always put her first. He loved her with an intensity that took her breath away & she loved him back just as fiercely.

Her thoughts drifted to the day they got married. Norrie took over her closet discarding dress after dress, not even considering anything remotely casual. Julia stifled a chuckle remembering Norrie muttering "Jeez Julia there's nothing in here you can wear. It's all suburbany & totally not hot. There is not one...oh my god... what is this? Julia this is it! What the hell – the tags are still attached. You've never worn this – perfect!" She was holding a creamy chiffon creation that I had bought on a whim from a designer friend years ago & relegated to the back of my closet when Peter termed it ridiculous. It was low cut, off the shoulder & while the sheer chiffon petals of the skirt were knee length, the snug underskirt was cut mid thigh. "I'm not even going to ask why you've never worn this Julia but will assume you were saving it for something special. I think marrying Barbie totally counts."

I slipped into the dress & immediately felt the rightness of it. Norrie was still buried in the depths of my closet emerging finally with a pair of Grecian sandals which I had to admit were perfect. Standing back, my young friend contemplated me seriously. "You're almost there Julia. Let me just braid some flowers into your hair & we can do this!"

I looked in the mirror when Norrie pronounced she was done & had to smile. "Norrie, thank you! You can be my stylist any time." She shyly accepted my hug with a slight blush. "Well one of you has to look hot. With Joe in charge of Barbie, he could end up looking like Han Solo."

When we got to the diner, I waited outside while Norrie peeked in to make sure all was ready. "Holy crap! Forget what I said about Barbie before. Dude looks hot!"

I shushed her & gave her a little shove so she could walk down the makeshift aisle to where the others had gathered. Waiting a few seconds I closed my eyes & whispered a prayer of thanks for whatever force brought Barbie into my life. Then I walked in to join him. His eyes locked on mine immediately & I saw him catch his breath. When I got to his side he softly whispered "Julia, you're a goddess."

The ceremony was short, heartfelt & emotional. When Caroline pronounced us husband & wife, Barbie cupped my face in his hands & kissed me until the whoops & laughter from the room made us reluctantly draw apart. While we didn't have anything as formal as a receiving line, I think every woman in town kissed Barbie that day – some of them pretending to swoon, just to see him blush. Finally everyone had congratulated us & someone put some music on.

Joe walked into the middle of the room & made an announcement. "Ladies & gentlemen, for their first dance together as husband & wife, may I present Mr. & Mrs. Dale Barbara, who we all know & love as Julia & Barbie. Julia picked out this song – just for you Barbie."

The first strains of "Feels Like Home' began to play as Barbie took me in his arms. I wound my arms around his neck & whispered. "This is how you make me feel, how you've always made me feel. I love you."

_(For you dear readers – if you don't know this song, here's the first verse)_

_**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**_

Barbie pulled me closer yet & nuzzled my neck murmuring softly. "Love you too sweet, beautiful, sexy lady. You took my breath away the first time I saw you. You take my breath away now." We swayed to the music until the song ended & decided it was time to say our good-byes for the night. Amid more hugs, kisses & confetti, we made our way to door. Just as Barbie opened the door, Norrie rushed up with my daisy bouquet & with a hug shoved it into my hands. "You have to throw this Julia, just do NOT aim it to me. Joe will totally freak." Laughing I turned my back & threw the flowers over my head. The room exploded in laughter – not only did Norrie not catch the bouquet but it fell directly into Joe's hands. As his sassy girlfriend doubled up with mirth, he wasted no time tossing the flowers to Andrea, muttering "Very funny Julia."

Then we were outside – alone & smiling at each other, moving closer for a kiss, then another & another until we were both breathless. "Let's go" I whispered.

Smiling to myself yet again I turned away from the window & sighed. Memories of the night that followed flashed through my mind, warming my heart, making me wish Barbie would hurry & get home.

I felt a tiny flutter beneath my rib cage – proof our baby was alive & kicking – the flutter coming more often & stronger each day. Clasping my hands over the small bump of my stomach, I remembered when I told Barbie I was pregnant. We were going to announce it to everyone but that was taken out of our hands when I started the unfortunate symptom of pregnancy – morning sickness – except in my case it hit anytime & without warning. It wasn't long before crackers were appearing on the table whenever we went to the diner & I was constantly being asked how I was feeling. So it came as no surprise when Norrie came up to me after a particularly bad round & sympathetically put her arm around me. "OK Julia, no one gets sick this much unless they have the flu. You seem fine otherwise so I'm guessing you're pregnant. I need a little heads up if I'm going to be throwing you a shower." And with that the word was officially out.

The sound of male voices & laughter brought me back to the present. When the back door swung open, Barbie sauntered in followed by his friend Hunter. Hunter looked out for Barbie while he was in Zenith & helped him get messages to me. He was sweet & charming but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why he couldn't speak to me in full sentences.

When with Barbie he couldn't stop talking. "Barbie, I wouldn't be spending so much time here if there were some women in this town. I mean there are women but none that I'm interested in. I mean they're nice enough and I like them but only as friends. I mean you have Julia and she's like the ultimate... uh hi Julia. Sorry"

I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. "Hi Hunter"

Barbie completely ignored him and walked up to me with that cat like grace he possessed."Hi beautiful" was all he said before he cupped my face gently & kissed me so thoroughly that I was breathless. "What was that for?" I managed to choke out. "Missed you" was all he said but nevertheless those two words spoke volumes.

Without warning the house seemed to tilt and I stumbled into Barbie. Just as suddenly it seemed to settle but once again tilted in the opposite direction. "Oh no! I cried out softly - Earthquake!"

Barbie grabbed my hand pulling me to the door. "Outside! We'll be safer." No sooner had the words been uttered than pictures fell off the walls & dishes rattled in the cupboards. We ran out the door only to feel a tremendous pressure, making our ears pop, followed by a high pitched keening that brought us to our knees. Just as we thought our senses would implode, there was sudden silence. Slowly we got to our feet, looking around, puzzled at yet one more dome manifestation. I felt Barbie's hand grasp mine, twining our fingers together - there was comfort in that small connection - an unspoken promise that we always have each other's back. Glancing at Hunter, to make sure he was not injured, I was surprised to see him gazing at the sky with a huge grin on his face.

"Guys...I think...I think the dome is gone. Look...birds!"

Looking up, I couldn't help but gaze in wonder. "There haven't been birds in Chesters Mill since right after the dome came down. Poor things kept flying into it until they were all gone. Barbie, do you think it's really gone? Barbie?" My fingers felt his grip tighten. I looked at him & saw the shock on his face & heard him mutter "What the hell...?"

It was then I noticed three people hurrying toward us. I recognized Joe & Norrie and behind them..."Oh my God...Angie!" She rushed up & enveloped both of us in a huge hug, laughing & crying at the same time. Barbie grasped her arms, looking intently at her face..."How are you alive?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I know that I have to tell you some things but don't know why I know them. I don't know why I'm here & I don't know where I was but being with all of you is definitely better. Joe & Norrie found me at the lake. I was laying on the ground, passed out, just outside of the water. They brought me out of it...well Norrie did. I didn't ever think someone yelling at me to wake up would sound so wonderful." She glanced at her brother & girlfriend affectionately and went on with her story. "So they told me the dome just came down and I started remembering. It was like I saw things or knew things or someone was telling me things. I don't know how to explain it, but I do know I have to tell you about the egg. It was never about protecting the damn egg. The egg was just a symbol and we were supposed to protect each other. Someone or something sent the dome and the egg to test us."

Julia gasped softly, looking up at Barbie in wonder. "You said that. You said it was up to us to protect each other. It's what we wanted to do all along."

Angie nodded. "You two, Joe & Norrie & some others in this town got that. Others did not. I'm not sure what's going to happen to them but imagine there will be a price to pay." She looked at Barbie with sympathy in her eyes and laid her hand on his arm. "Barbie, I'm sorry but they put your dad in prison. I don't think he's ever getting out."

"Don't feel bad for me, Angie. That son of a bitch would have killed me to get his hands on the egg. I don't care if he rots in there. He lied to Julia and if I hadn't found a way back in to Chester's Mill, she would have jumped to Zenith." He pulled Julia closer & pressed a kiss to her temple. "If anything had happened to her, prison would be the least of his worries."

"There's something else" Angie began hesitantly. "I don't think Melanie is here anymore. I felt that she was at peace and that she wanted me to tell you that. I remember something else that doesn't make sense to me but maybe it will to you. Something about you not being little anymore and growing up way bigger than she imagined. I don't think she was referring to your height. Must be you impressed your big sister with the man you turned out to be."

Barbie pulled Angie into a hug & kissed the top of her head. "Thanks." he whispered hoarsely and unable to continue let her go to embrace Julia, overcome with emotion. He took a deep breath and exhaled looking up at his friends. "What are you going to do now?"

Everyone answered at once - babbling happily, not caring if anyone was understanding the chatter but happy to be in this group of people who came to mean so much to each other. It was then that Angie noticed a strange face in the group, a face, that she realized now, had been staring at her intently since she arrived. "Kind of cute" she thought to herself. "At least he would be if he closed his mouth."

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

As Hunter tried in vain to answer, Barbie snickered to himself murmuring to Julia..."I remember those words."

"Hmm...she replied turning to drape her arms around his neck to pull him close..."and look how that turned out."

**EPILOGUE:**

Four years later: Julia & Barbie are still madly, passionately in love & totally devoted to each other. Their little girl (yes, Barbie was right), Jennifer Melanie Barbara (Jennifer for his mom, Melanie for the sister he hardly knew) was 3-1/2 with the same riotous red curls as her mom, the same blue eyes as both her parents and a smile that rivaled any either of them could bestow. As predicted she had her dad wrapped around her little finger but she was sweet and kind and loving...just like her parents. Her best friend was a big clumsy lab mix she called Scooter who followed her everywhere. Julia is pregnant again...this time with twins. She & Barbie are over the moon excited.

The government tried to take over Aktaion Energy but concerned citizens rallied and control of the company was turned over to Barbie. While he reluctantly accepted ownership, he turned over day to day operations to Hunter who is doing a fabulous job. Joe is in college but interning at what is now called Energy Goes Global (E.G.G.) When Barbie questioned the choice of name with amusement, they only said it's so they always remember what's important. Norrie is also pursuing a degree but has taken Julia's advice, not exactly to be a stylist, but to open a boutique that will carry nothing "suburbany" & everything "hot." She and Joe are still dating with marriage sometime in the future. Her mom lives nearby.

Angie & Hunter are an item. Hard to imagine since when they met he was too mesmerized by her to even say his name. But Angie was patient and soon he was speaking in full sentences when she was around. Taking Barbie's advice, he was even bold enough to surprise her with unexpected hugs, kisses and flowers. Angie is just as smitten as he is.

Chester's Mill is still there. Some have stayed, some couldn't wait to move away. Barbie discovered that his father owned much of the land between Zenith & Chester's Mill so he had houses built for anyone who wanted to stay but no longer had a place to live. He set aside 100 acres for himself & Julia, built a house they hoped to fill with love and laughter and friends who wanted to visit. They had the land planted with crops, most of which was donated to food kitchens, shelters and anyone down on their luck.

_**So this is the end of the story. I thought it would be a one-shot - surprised myself when it wasn't. Thank you everyone for encouraging me to write more chapters. This is not how the book ended and not how the series will end. This one is mine alone because I love happy endings.**_


End file.
